


Bite Me

by redd_pandaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_pandaa/pseuds/redd_pandaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke knew that there were few humans left and that soon the human race would be completely gone in a matter of years. when she lost her family something in her snapped, she felt broken, useless that is until she met 2 dorky Guinness, a peppy girl, a freaking hulk and a pain in the ass rebel. as they fight, kill and survive, shit happens and love blooms. i mean what else can you do during a zombie apocalypse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

this is my life, constantly running from these things that rise from the grave and eat the living, that i know of a shot to the head will put them down for good. it hurts every time i have to put a bullet or stab my knife into their head i try so hard to let it go but no matter what it is, it's still taking a life, it never gets easier. but right now all i'm concerned about is staying in front of the living dead, i have a horde of at least 30 strong at my heels and i'm starting to get tired, this isn't good but i still refuse to die not yet. i saw an opportunity to lose them i take a sharp turn into a forest effectively and quickly losing them in the complicated and thick forest as soon as i was sure that i had enough distance between me and the dead i grabbed the first branch and started climbing, when i was out of sight i stilled and waited. after the horde passed i very gently dropped out of the tree and sprinted toward the road i came from hoping to make it to the refugee center by the next month. i came across a car with 2 bodies in it, though i didn't worry about them they were far past coming alive again so i checked the car for supplies what i found was actually useful some women stuff, food, clothes, ammo and another knife. when i was finished i gave a thank you and began to run again after putting everything away. it was close to midnight so i pulled over and climbed into a old car secured the doors and went to sleep i survived another night. when i woke up it was to the sound of moaning and cracking my eyes shot open and i saw it the face of hell eating it's way through glass for it's meal.... me. so far i could only see the one so i stabbed it and kicked the door down got out and froze, i was surrounded then finally the voice in my head started to yell RUN!!!!!!!!! so i did and i didn't stop.


	2. safe

it was safe to say that things have been quiet the past few days, i had only coming across a few walkers nothing that i couldn't handle, i was ready for anything. that's what i kept telling my self, i would tell my self this a lot of things just to get through the day sometimes i'd just wanted to stop while the things chased me letting them tear me apart, at least then i would feel something after my parents died and i had to kill them again every thing in me just shut down leaving me an empty shell of what i used to be. Now it had been weeks since i had water and it was really taking it's toll, if a group found me then i knew, i most likely wouldn't make it, the best thing right now is to probably stop and rest. 'this looks like a safe enough place to rest for now. i really need to find water or i'm done for.' is what i thought as i sat down at last my body finally feeling the worst of the days journey and it automatically shut down, not allowing me the pleasure of stopping my self before it all went black. later i heard voices but i couldn't move"do you think she was bit. or even scratched it could be hidden."

"are you stupid there's not blood still somethings wrong. let's bring her back with us just in case."

"now who's stupid, Bellamy would have our heads doing that she could be sick there are other ways to get infected without the bite or scratch." i still couldn't move my body to protect my self but i could feel and what i felt wasn't a gun or knife being held to a place where if used would kill me but i felt arms being wrapped around me to pick me up. then once again before i could fight back or yell out my body went numb and i could no longer hear voices. maybe this is what was supposed to happen, i mean it could have been a little less drama type of ending like slowly dying of a bite or gun shot wound. watching the light fade and the darkness take it's place, i knew i would most likely die in this dead filled world almost the whole human race has and i was just one if the few lights that have yet to fade. how ironic it is that now that i might be dead soon, and i want to live fight and start a new world, but i'm alone no friends or family to help me. all hope is lost will i ever be safe.


	3. Lock up

i woke up with a bitch of a headache but when i tried to rub my head my wrists were stopped my ankles were too. what was going on? i started to scream and wrestle against my restraints i broke one of the ones on my ankles only motivating me to struggle more i had 3 out of 4 straps off and i was just about done when like three guys came in and held me down retying me down wasting all my previous efforts (meaning the thrashing around causing bad marks on my wrists and ankles) "whoa there princess we don't want to hurt you...."

"really why the restraints then? what afraid that the big bad princess might be hurt you?" i said it with a very big dose of sarcasm. but really there's  three of them and their all twice my size and they still tie me down, talk about paranoid. "miller check her."

"wait don't i get a say in this besides, this is...is... uh harassment." he smirked but didn't call it off this was not a good first impression also this supposed leader and i aren't going to get along at all. it took him about 10 minutes to look me over and of course he didn't find anything but i was still strapped to the table and i was getting pissed. "let me or so help _you_ that i scream so loud and long that a horde of 100 walkers hears."

"nice bluff princess but  don't think so." i opened my mouth and got ready to scream like never before but a huge calloused hand covered my mouth silencing me quite effectively. "if i let you out will you shut up." i gave him a look that said two very simple things one got to freaking hell and second wouldn't scream. now that i was free to move i walked over to him and tried to punch him as hard as i could but he grabbed my fist literally centimeters away from his face. 'damn so close'

"nice try princess your good but i'm better."

"well this was nice whatever it was but i really must be going."

"i don't think so if you survived this long then there must be something you have to tell us Miller, Will lock her up." not again. i was carried  to a dark room with wrist shackles and held there this lock up thing was really getting old. "hey you can't leave me in here forever."

"oh don't worry when i think you'll talk i take you out of lock up." and with that i was alone again, and here i thought i was finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think


	4. new home

of course it felt like i was in there of days but in reality it was about a day and a half, it didn't help that the place smelt like a corps had died then died again in here, i was finished with the first class treatment banging on the door wouldn't do anything so what i think i'll resort to is the logical attack as soon as someone walks through the door i'm attacking. it took three hours till i heard someone on the other side so i got into position when the door opened i lunged for that person and landed on top my arm on their throat when my eyes actually adjusted i noticed it was that ass who stuck me in here in the first place which only made me put more pressure on his throat. "look you don't like me and i don't like you that's simple but we're some of the few humans left here so let me go NOW!!!!" he just looked at me then laughed i mean flat out laughed really in the positions we're in you'd think he'd be a bit more aware but no he just laughs. this guy is messed up in more ways than one. then out of no where a girl comes in "well, well bell i didn't think you'd get into it that fast that's a new record even for you."

"what ew no me and him? i'd rather get eaten."

"wow that's a first for him isn't it bell?"

"o why don't you go do whatever and leave us alone."

"oh i see how it is okay you got it big bro i'm out."

"wait no don't go you have it all wrong this ass for brains kidnapped me and locked me in here."

"ya that sounds like my brother alright but not to worry the only reason you were brought here was because some of our scouts found you and you but you were in bad shape so they brought you here."

"ya that's great and all but i have to leave so if you don't mind." i tried to get up because they didn't seem to protest, but i couldn't get up because his arm snaked around my waist and held me tight to his chest his well built chest... wait really at a time like this my girl instincts had to kick in. "your not going  any where princess."

"i'm going to find a way to survive alone just like i have for the past 10 years."

"nope your not going anywhere."

"excuse me?" what gives them the right to keep me here if i don't want to they don't i know this would be great but i just can't i have to go. 

"what's your name?" is what the girl asked me.

"it's Clarke."

"well Clarke, welcome to your new home.  

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it and leave me some ideas or comments if you want. welcome all the help but if you can try not to hate it too much thanks. :)


End file.
